


senpai [and every word in between]

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Any other time I'd let you call me that, but not today. Call me senpai for today.” And Akaashi listens without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	senpai [and every word in between]

Despite how energetic and loud Bokuto can be, he knows  _exactly_ what he wants. He knows just how he wants something to play out, down to almost every little detail. It's a skill Bokuto tends to keep hidden from other people. He's always been an airhead and he likes it that way-- people don't take him seriously so no pressure. Akaashi figures this is something that just makes him like his captain more. 

Today is particularly slow. It's chilly outside, colder than it should be for the beginning of fall, and some of the leaves above have already started changing. The skyline is filled with an array of gold and red and ribbon-thin clouds.

Bokuto seems to have their day planned out as well.

The two of them don't live terribly far from Fukurodani. It's about a ten minute walk from the school and another five to reach each other's homes. They're using Bokuto's today as Akaashi's are home. What he finds when he finally gets there shouldn't be a surprise, but it's something he wasn't expecting. Nor did he ever think Bokuto had a kink like this.

His captain is extremely enthusiastic about it, practically bouncing as he tries to contain his excitement. Akaashi looks from the girl's uniform of their school to Bokuto's face, and the owlish male is nodding his head rapidly. “Put it on, put it on! You're gonna look so pretty, Akaashi!” He lets out a sigh but reaches for the uniform anyway. Saying no would get him a whining Bokuto, and not the good kind.

The fabric is noticeably lighter than the male's uniforms, the top made out of cotton. The skirt is black and white, the pattern set in simple stripes. There's even a black bow and Akaashi knows if he leaves it out Bokuto will make his life hell later on. Akaashi slides on the black stockings without much protest, however. He's pretty sure his captain knows how much of a stocking fetish he has by now. Just as the setter thinks he's finished, he spots a pair of white panties with a little owl in the corner; he isn't surprised. But Akaashi's always been an accommodating lover-- he slides them on without pause.

Bokuto's immediately up from his bed when he walks in. His eyes are wide and he's bouncing up and down, hands lifted in victory. “You look like a girl, Akaashi--” And he assumes that's a compliment.

His friend is in front of him in two quick strides, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary. The brunette is shoved up against it with a grunt, Bokuto lifting his legs so they're wrapped around his waist.

He already knows what he wants, of course, and Akaashi can't tell if that kind of focus is scary or a turn on.

Akaashi normally doesn't say much in these moments; he's as quiet as he usually is. But Bokuto doesn't mind. He knows Akaashi'll be moaning and whining soon enough.

The setter tilts his head back against the door as a hot tongue traces over his neck. It's sloppy and a bit of spit runs down his skin. Lips trace the curve of his throat, stopping here and there to leave little marks-- it's Bokuto's way of saying Akaashi is  _his_ .

Bokuto continues his attack on Akaashi's neck, and as he's distracted, there's a hand suddenly pressed against his clothed dick. It's so sudden the brunette jumps-- there's a chuckle from his captain's throat. He's barely given a moment to prepare before it's moving, drawing gasps and pants from within him. The cloth against his cock is amazing and Akaashi can't figure out why they didn't start doing this sooner. His blissful state is torn away from him as sharp teeth sink into his skin. It hurts like hell but Akaashi drinks it in, a feral noise breaking the quiet of the room. 

He can practically hear Bokuto's grin, and it seems like his patience has run dry. They're moving and before the brunette knows it he's pressed against cool sheets with Bokuto hovering over him. There's a trickle of warm liquid sliding down his neck a Akaashi has to admit, it feels fucking amazing. 

“Akaashi.”

His eyes flick up to Bokuto's face; there's a wide grin across his lips. The setter's eyes follow his captain's hands as they trail up his legs, along the stockings, before pushing the skirt up to view white panties he's wearing. Bokuto's excitement is thick in the air-- he almost tears the panties apart as he takes them off. 

Luckily Bokuto isn't too stupid; he set out a bottle of lube beforehand. Akaashi sucks in a sharp breath as the pad of Bokuto's thumb presses against his hole, pushing just hard enough to be felt but not enough to slip inside. Whatever plan he seemed to have before vanishes and Akaashi easily gives in to the owlish teen's efforts to position him. 

Before he knows it his hips are raised from the bed and Bokuto's tongue is inside, stroking and thrusting and fuck it feels so goddamn  _good_ . His fingers curl in the sheets, desperate cries escaping him. Akaashi's eyes squeeze shut as that tongue licks over every inch it can reach. Bokuto slips a finger in alongside it, stroking his walls. It doesn't matter how many times they've done this; he's still not used to how good it feels when that finger drags over his prostate. The pleasure is white-hot and leaves him in a quivering, moaning mass.

Bokuto takes advantage of his bliss to let more lube than needed trickle into his ass. He's hot and wet already, and his fingers slip inside without any resistance. Akaashi's not a blushing virgin and Bokuto's got too many stories to tell.

The captain slides off of the bed for a split second to kick off his pants and toss his shirt into a random corner of the room. Akaashi watches, his pupils blow and a bit of spit dribbling down his chin. As soon as Bokuto notices this he's on him, tongue shoved down his throat and fingers tangled in the setter's hair. He's sure his neck shouldn't bend that far back but the feeling it gives him is exquisite and when Bokuto pulls away, Akaashi gasps for air, his pale throat working hard to suck in a breath.

Bokuto lets go so he can focus his attention on getting the younger teen's shirt off, pulling it up and free. He leaves the tie and the setter can't decide if that's a good idea or not. 

“K-koutarou.”

Bokuto's body goes rigid as a groan escapes into the heavy air. “Any other time I'd let you call me that, but not today. Call me senpai for today.” And Akaashi listens without fail.

“Senpai. Bokuto-senpai,” he gasps.

Here, behind closed doors, his calm nature melted away. Only Bokuto got to see this side of him, the side that whimpered and moaned on the bed, whining, “fuck me, fuck me, please!” over and over again. And it was only Akaashi that knew how to get Bokuto going, how to make him moan and lose all control over himself. 

“Say it again,” Bokuto prompts.

Akaashi doesn't hesitate. “Senpai.”

Hands calloused from volleyball lift his legs up, practically folding him in half, his knees touching his shoulders. Nearly translucent irises glare down at him, and Bokuto looks more like a tiger stalking his prey. His loudest cry to date comes tumbling past his lips as his captain plunges into him. Bokuto's big, barely larger than Kuroo, but smaller than Lev and Tsukishima-- Akaashi remembers that night well.

But right now it's just the two of them, and that's just how the setter likes it.

Bokuto wastes no time in moving, the lube pooled inside Akaashi's ass making for a sloppy mess. The angle is just right; the brunette is nearly tearing the sheets. His cries grow louder every second, gasping, “more, harder,  _faster!_ ” And Bokuto listens, his nails surely leaving crescent-shaped marks in Akaashi's thighs.

“Senpai, senpai!” The owlish teen snatches up his setter's wrists, slamming them against bed. His thrusts are relentless-- volleyball has given him near-endless stamina. Akaashi can't breathe at the force of it all; his entire body is burning with sensation. 

Bokuto thrusts as far in as he can, growling like an animal as he comes. For all of his excitement and childish nature he's a beast in the bedroom. The setter whines as the other male pulls out, come trickling out of his asshole onto the sheets. After a moment of catching his breath Bokuto smiles; they're not done yet.

Before he knows it his captain has pulled him into his lap, and it doesn't take much of an imagination for Akaashi to figure out what he wants. He hasn't finished yet and wastes no time, dropping himself on Bokuto's dick without hesitation. Now it's his turn to control the pace, rising and falling quicker than he should be for his exhausted state. 

A hand wraps around his own cock, squeezing and stroking just as quickly as he's moving. The setter whimpers and moans into Bokuto's ear. His fingers scrabble at his captain's back as he fights for a hold, his need bubbling up within him. He's coming in seconds, come splattering over Bokuto's chest and stomach. Some of it even pools in the male's collarbone.

Akaashi stares at him with sex-hazed eyes, but Bokuto still isn't done with him. The brunette is exhausted and doesn't feel like moving an inch but apparently that doesn't mean a thing to Bokuto; he's shifted and placed into position easily.

He practically  _wails_ as that hot tongue licks him open again. A small roll of Bokuto's hips and he gets the idea, sucking his leaking dick past his lips. Akaashi's always been pretty good at giving head and now isn't any different-- Bokuto lets him know that too by speeding up his movements.

And then his lover actually  _moans_ , the vibration traveling down his spine. His revenge comes in the form as taking Bokuto as far into his mouth as he can, the press of his dick against the back of his throat nearly gagging him. Within seconds the owlish teen comes again, and Akaashi makes sure to swallow all of it.

He sags against Bokuto's body, panting against a strong thigh. There's a sated sigh behind him, gently hands tugging his skirt and stockings off. Bokuto sits up and pulls the tie off of him as well, tugging Akaashi up the length of the bed to nuzzle into his neck. The setter doesn't even protest he's so tired. 

“Keiji … I really love you. You know that right?” His words are feather-light against his skin.

There's what he assumes is a wiggle of excitement, and Akaashi can't figure out how his lover has so much energy left over. Oh well, he wouldn't be Bokuto without it, and despite how much he managed to get on everyone's nerves, Akaashi never felt that way. Maybe it was because they'd been friends since they were children.

“I really, really love you, Keiji.”

There's a soft laugh. “You already said that,” he murmurs, his body feeling heavy.

“Do you love me? Because I want to be with you forever!”

Akaashi gives a small nod. “Of course I love you, Koutarou. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” the other whispers, and Akaashi can feel his grin against his neck. A content silence settles over them, the room filled with only the sound of the ticking clock and their breathing. Bokuto pulls the blanket over their bodies, and Akaashi swears he feels a soft brush of lips against his forehead. Suddenly the idea of waking up like this everyday isn't that bad anymore, and the setter fades off into darkness.

 


End file.
